Dark Veela
by Mrs.HHr
Summary: A different direction for the end of fifth year, a different kind of rescue, and a different kind of love. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy SlASH


_This story is completely AU and Harry is going to be sooooo OOC, so don't complain, if you don't like it don't read it._

_Warning: There will be sexual scenes with slash, though Harry will probably have no set relationship with anyone._

Chapter One

'Sirius, No!' Harry yelled as he watched Sirius fall back through the veil after being stunned by his crazy cousin Bellatrix. Harry started forward but could feel someone holding him back; he flailed and fought but the person holding him was strong.

Harry felt bad but he purposefully and forcefully elbowed the person in the face and ran toward the veil, he came to a stop in front of it and screamed, "Accio Sirius Black, Accio Sirius Black!"

Nothing happened that Harry could see but he saw red as he heard _her _cackling, "I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!" Harry spun on the spot and saw Bellatrix half skipping, half running from the veil room and couldn't stop himself from chasing her, ignoring the voices yelling at him to come back and not noticing the veil glowing.

Harry was always fast and so he kept Bellatrix in his line of sight the whole time he was chasing her, he almost lost her in the spinning room but somehow the room knew where he wanted to go and a door in front of him flew open.

Harry ran through it and saw Bellatrix run into a lift and the door close, he saw that she was headed to the Atrium and got into the second lift and pushed the correct button to get him there. Harry tapped his foot impatiently and waited until her heard the ding that signaled his arrival at the right floor. As he ran from the lift Harry couldn't help but think that the elevator music just seemed ironic given the current situation.

Harry saw Bellatrix running past the fountain of magical brethren and shot a cutting curse at her, she blocked it but as she did she stopped running. Harry caught up to her and they began to duel, it was obvious from the start that Bellatrix knew way more spells than him and she had more experience but Harry was younger, he was quick, agile, plus he had more raw power than Bellatrix.

Harry eventually got in a well-aimed _bombarda_, which was an exploding hex, it hit Bellatrix straight in the face and her head promptly exploded. Harry was sprayed with blood and bits of brain and would have felt bad except that bitch had just killed his only father figure and gloated about it, instead Harry felt a grim sense of accomplishment and a dark part of him relished the sight of her headless body in a heap on the ground.

"So Potter, you managed to kill my most powerful follower, I must say I'm surprised, not many can claim to best Bellatrix in a duel." Voldemort said, though he had a nonchalant tone, Harry could see his red eyes glowing in anger.  
>Harry was under no illusions that he would have lasted much longer against Bellatrix, but this was Voldemort who was in a whole other league of his own. Suddenly, Voldemort raised his wand and Harry shot the first spell that came to mind. Harry and Voldemort cast <em>Expelliarmus <em>and _Avada Kedavra_ respectively, the white and green spells shot at each other and collided in mid air.

The same connection that happened in the graveyard a year before happened again, Harry wasn't clueless about the connection this time and put his all into holding the spell, as did Voldemort.

Suddenly, Voldemort lifted the spell and shot a _Crucio_ at Harry, who was too slow to dodge it. The pain felt as though a hundred knives were being driven into his skin while simultaneously being set on fire and rubbed with salt.

Voldemort looked on with relish as Harry thrashed and screamed but he had no idea of what was going on in Harry's body. Instead of losing touch with reality as most Cruciatous victims do, Harry's mind felt more aware than ever before.

The curse dealt such a blow to Harry's mind and body, that it knocked loose the bindings placed on his core and memory charms done on his mind, they weren't completely broken but the way Harry's magic was fighting with the curse, if Harry interacted with a different source of magic they would completely dissolve.

After what felt like an eternity, Harry heard someone scream and felt the curse being lifted. Still in pain but unwilling to be caught unaware, Harry cracked open his eyes and took in the sight before. He saw Fudge and other Ministry officials flood in the room and stare at Voldemort in fear, Dumbledore and the rest of the order was there including the five who had come with him in the first place.

Voldemort saw he was outnumbered and apparated away, Harry saw everyone swarm around him and try to talk to him but it overwhelmed him and Harry promptly passed out, but not before catching a glimpse of his godfather being propped up by Remus.

After arriving back at the school, Dumbledore called all students to the Great Hall to announce the truth of what happened at the Ministry, even though it was pretty late. Harry and the others were rushed to the Infirmary where they were treated, though Harry was still pretty out of it.

All the order members left to go back to their jobs or to return to their families, the only ones who remained were the five students and Remus who sat by Sirius's side. After almost dying, Sirius was pretty shaken up and had to be doped up on calming draughts and dreamless sleep.

Just then, Madam Pomphrey healed the various cuts that littered Harry's body, not knowing that the magic from the spells finally dissolved the bindings placed on him. That night after the others were sound asleep, Harry began to change due to finally being free.

His hair darkened until it was blacker than the darkest night and grew until it was past his shoulders, his skin paled several shades, his eyes darkened to a dark emerald, he grew to be around 6'1 which was about a bit taller than Ron, and he gained a generally dark aura around him.

Other than his physical changes, Harry's mind changed even more, his very personality morphed to what he would have been like without the bindings in the first place. He wasn't about to suddenly become a dark lord but his 'friends ' would be in for a surprise when they spoke to him, especially as he was viewing the hidden memories that had been blocked from him.

The sudden overload of memories and power overwhelmed Harry's mind and so it temporarily shut down and automatically began to build defenses to protect itself from another overload, this was Harry's natural occlumency skills coming into play.

Around him, three days had passed since they had returned from the ministry and Harry still hadn't woken up. Upon discovering Harry's physical changes the next morning, Hermione and Ginny were filled with lust, Harry was now without a doubt the sexiest guy they had ever seen, while Ron was filled with jealousy. Everyone else was startled and clueless as to what had happened but no one thought to inform Dumbledore of the changes.

During these three days, the school had been informed of Voldemort's return as it had finally been announced in the Prophet and Sirius had finally been proven to be innocent and would start as next year's DADA professor.

Finally, on the third day that Harry had been unconscious, he woke up. His mind had finally processed everything and he had even come to terms with himself as a person. That day Harry peeked open his eyes and instantly noticed that he didn't need glasses. He saw that the curtain around his bed was drawn so he had privacy, he heard voices coming from the other side of the curtain, and he instantly recognized them as the voices of Granger and the girl Weasley. They had become Granger and Weasley in his mind after he watched those blocked memories of some of the things they had done.

"Hermione, you knew I like him and I even asked you if you liked him but you said only as a friend! You can't suddenly change your mind and decide you want to be his girlfriend! I'm going to be his girlfriend, and I'm going to be Mrs. Potter, not you!" Weasley hissed, while Harry rolled his eyes, as if he would date either of those bints.

"Look Ginny, I've always been closer to Harry than either you or Ron, so it's obvious that he'll feel a stronger connection to me. And if he doesn't, well Amortentia works just as well." Granger said, Harry glared angrily at the curtain and could just imagine a demented little grin on that loons face.

"You would dose him with a love potion? Please, everyone knows the Imperious is stronger, or a will-bending potion." Weasley replied. Harry wasn't even surprised but he was slightly annoyed that these two were plotting to control him so they could date him.

Harry wished he had some clothes on and instantly wisps of what looked like shadows whirled around him and formed a very expensive looking robe around him along with black slacks, a dark green button up shirt, and some black dragon-hide boots on his feet. The robe was as black as the shadow wisps had been but it had a dark green lining that matched his eyes and shirt, though he didn't really mind.

Harry smirked and rose from the bed and stepped through the curtains, his feet were silent and his movements were those of a predator; they were dangerous. The girls were facing away from him so they didn't notice he was there until he whispered against Ginny's throat.

"You should know I'm immune to the effects of Imperious and I'm sure controlling potions work the same way." Harry whispered silkily, even his voice sounded dangerous though the girls didn't register that as they were too busy feeling a warm wetness forming between their legs at the sound of his voice, the worst part was Harry just knew the effect he had on them and would freely exploit it.

"Y-you're aw-wake H-Harry." Ginny stuttered, though it came out as more of a moan. Harry glared at the girls in disgust and looked around the infirmary; it was empty though he saw evidence of people sitting beside his bed.

"Granger, what day is it?" Harry said, though his voice would sound silky and dangerous permanently, Hermione could register that it wasn't much of a question rather than a demand.

"I-its May 15th, two weeks before term is over," Hermione said her eyes now held a slight fear; Harry grinned widely at her fear and mentally smirked when he saw the two girls shiver at his grin, though their eyes were still clouded with lust.

Harry could see that he had nothing to do in here and walked toward the exit before turning back to the girls, "By the way, if either of you attempt to control me or ensnare me in any way, you'll regret it." Then he turned back around and strode from the Hospital Wing, he no longer walked with his shoulders hunched, but he stood tall and proud, his expensive clothes made him look intimidating and imposing as well.

Harry cast a _Tempus_ and saw that breakfast should have just started; he smirked and for once felt the need to make an entrance, it felt good to not be that meek little kid he was a few days ago. Harry walked to the Great Hall and grinned before pushing open the doors, they swung forward as soon as his fingertips touched them and slammed into the inside wall.

Harry saw everyone jump and turn to face him, he smirked and made his way to the Gryffindor table, completely aware of lustful stares _every _girl third year and up were giving him, along with the envious glares the boys were giving him. Harry even noticed a few lustful looks from a surprisingly large amount of boys and that made his grin widen, he didn't really mind since he was bisexual anyway.

Harry sat at the far end of the table and made him a large breakfast, he was about to take a bite out of a piece of sausage before he saw Weasley come up to him. Weasley was clearly attempting to hide his anger and jealousy but was doing so very poorly, he plastered a fake smile on his face and sat in front of Harry.

Harry was aware that every eye in the great hall was on them and raised an eyebrow at Weasley, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Harry asked; he saw most girls swoon, though a few Slytherin girls were able to control themselves, like Daphne Greengrass who caught his eye. He looked at her with a mock lecherous grin and winked, he smirked widely when he saw her deep blush and fierce glare; he would enjoy messing with her.

"You want to play Quidditch after breakfast?" Weasley asked suddenly, Harry turned to Weasley and his grin dropped. The temperature in the hall dropped several degrees and many people expected Harry to go all Gryffindor and act like a hot-headed child, but he surprised them.

"Listen Weasley, I don't like you or any of your family anyway except for the twins, Bill, Charlie, and your dad. We are not friends, I will never date your sister, and I don't want you, her, or Granger to come near me, now leave." He said calmly, hearing the dangerous edge to his voice Ron did the sensible thing and retreated.

The noise in the hall picked up as Harry started on his breakfast though he saw that all eyes were still on him. He made eye contact with a particularly hot mocha-skinned seventh year Slytherin and made sure to eat his sausage link real slow, he grinned when he saw the blush on the boy's face and him squirming, Harry just knew the boy had a hard-on.

After breakfast, Harry realized that it was Saturday so he stood up and strode from the great hall and made his way toward the library. Of course he had to pass Malfoy on the way, upon seeing the blonde boy eying him; Harry decided to have some fun, after all Malfoy may be a git but he was still one of the hottest guys in school.

Harry walked toward Malfoy and deliberately swayed his hips seductively, he smirked visibly when he saw Malfoy swallow and unconsciously lick his lips. Harry stood so close, he and Malfoy were chest to chest, he leaned forward and made sure his mouth was directly over Malfoy's ear and whispered to him.

"Hello Drakey." Harry whispered, Malfoy shivered and stuttered out, "P-p-potter." Harry grinned and said, "Now Drakey, this rivalry is stupid and has gone on long enough hasn't it?" Malfoy suddenly stiffened and seemed to finally regained his composer and smirked.

"Sure it is Potter." He responded.

Harry turned his head and looked into Malfoy's molten silver eyes and smiled disarmingly, Malfoy's smirk widened and he said, "Come see me when you need it, Potter." It was obvious to Harry what 'it' was and his grin widened.

"I'm absolutely positive that I will, Drakey, see you around." He said, still making his voice sound alluring, he knew he had accomplished what he set out for as he felt something poking him in the leg, that definitely had something to do with 'it.'  
>He didn't wait for a response and continued on toward the library, he arrived and gave Madam Pince a smile that made the mean old spinster smile back for probably the first time in years.<p>

As Harry wandered through the bookshelves, he reflected on how he had teased Daphne, that seventh year, and Malfoy and realized that they were all Slytherins.

'_So I have a taste for Snakes huh?_'Harry thought with a smirk, he enjoyed messing with them and would continue to do so freely. Sirius had always told him to live life to the fullest and he was going to do just that, he wasn't going to let some war stop him from being whom and what he wanted to be.

Harry picked a book up randomly from the shelf and sat at a table in full view of all the other tables that were mysteriously occupied by various students, all of whom had been apparently undressing him with their eyes.

He looked at the book and realized that it was about someone called the Dark Veela; it looked interesting so he read. As he read Harry realized that he could read many times faster than he used to and he understood and comprehended what he was reading quicker, he finished the book within an hour.

After reading the book, Harry understood the changes that had occurred in him recently. It told a tale of someone who had to be born from a veela and dark elf to be a dark veela.

The book told about his physical changes and personality changes, and also mentioned that he would have more sexual tendencies, they would be extremely strong but would mellow out after a while, which explained today. The good part was that this type of veela was the only one that did not have a bonded mate, meaning he could date whoever he wanted.

The book didn't tell him what powers he would receive, just that he would recognize them as they came. Harry found the book useful but he was bored and had the urge to do something he knew he shouldn't, so he left the library.

He was stared by practically everyone in the corridors as he made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower, he turned up his glare and that made anyone in his way scatter quickly. Harry said the password to the Fat Lady and stepped into the common room which was full of angry Gryffindors. Every single Gryffindor third year and up was there and they were obviously waiting for him to arrive.

"Hello fellow Lions." Harry said mock-cheerfully, the Gryffindors were not amused though Harry didn't really care. He stepped down from by the portrait hole and plopped into an empty armchair.

"Potter, what's this Ron tells us about you flirting with Malfoy earlier today?" Alicia Spinet demanded he looked at her calmly and said, "How is who I flirt with any of your business, or are we discussing how you and Fred Weasley frequently snog in the third floor broom closet?"

"It's our business because you are a Gryffindor and the Boy-who-Lived on top of that and he is a Slytherin and a Malfoy! You are not allowed to interact with him in any positive way!" she said, everyone nodded in agreement and seemed to expect him to comply.

"Listen Spinet, I'll do whatever the fuck I want and if I want to screw Draco fucking Malfoy than I will and none of you can stop me, if I want to be friends with a Slytherin, a Death Eater, or Voldemort himself, I WILL and all of you who agreed to this meeting which ALL of you, can go bugger yourselves for all I care." Harry stated, everyone seemed scandalized and surprised and he knew why, the old Harry would've complied just to keep them happy, actually the old Harry wouldn't be in this situation because he would never have flirted with Malfoy in the first place

"And by the way, thanks for letting me know that you are spying on me Weasley, though I knew it anyway. Yeah, you know those memory charms, you, Granger, Weaselette, and Dumbledore put on me? Those along with the magic binding spells Dumbledore put on me have been destroyed and I can guarantee that all of you will pay for that." Harry said, the three mentioned paled dramatically and Harry smirked.

Suddenly Alicia brought the attention back to the problem at hand and said, "If you refuse to comply with Gryffindor rules, than you can no longer be a Gryffindor." She said that as if it would change his mind, Harry pretended to think about it and said, "I believe I'm sick of red and gold anyway, besides now I can quit your Quidditch team and do what I want without these lackeys trying to follow me everywhere. So you know what? I quit Gryffindor." The whole room gasped as a light enveloped Harry and officially stripped him of his Gryffindor status. At the mention of Quidditch, Alicia began to regret his meeting; she knew they would never win another game without Harry as Seeker.

Harry summoned his belongings to him and unsurprisingly the summoning charm made some galleons come from both younger Weasley children's pockets. They looked embarrassed but Harry ignored that, he made sure all of his things were together and left the Gryffindor common room.

Harry thought about where he could go and smirked, he shrunk his belonging and pocketed them before walking the familiar path to the dungeons. He passed the Potions classroom and Snape's office until he came to a blank stretch of wall, he spotted a miniscule snake etched into the wall and he smirked and whispered, '_**Open**_' which came out as a hiss.

The wall slid aside to reveal the dark and dreary Slytherin Common Room which was full of surprised Slytherins, most of whom were pointing their wands at him. He ignored them and walked straight threw the circle of Slytherins that sat around Malfoy who appeared to be holding court, he simply smirked and sat straddling Malfoy's lap.

"Hey Drakey, did you miss me? Anyway, I quit Gryffindor so I'll be staying here for now, it's not like any of you can stop me from coming here anyway, as we just witnessed that. So, what evil plot are you all cooking up today?" Harry asked cheerfully, most Slytherins were looking from him to a thoroughly amused Draco Malfoy.

Draco just grinned at Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's back, "We were actually discussing redecorating the common room but if that's not evil enough for you than I'm sure we can find something." He said, the other Slytherins were confused as to why Draco was being nice to Harry Potter of all people but shrugged it off and figured that if Draco was cool with him then they had no room to argue.

"Ooh, I have an idea, let's go weasel hunting; I know two red weasels that scurry around with a bushy chipmunk, who wants to go hunting?" Harry asked with a completely serious face, it was obvious exactly who he was talking about.

"Alright, what happened to make you want to hunt Weasley, Weaselette, and Granger?" Draco asked what they were all thinking; Harry recounted the Ministry adventure and then today including the previous Gryffindor meeting.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be loyal and stick with their own?" Blaise Zabini said.

"Those are Hufflepuffs my dear Zabini, they make the best followers." Harry replied, Blaise looked vaguely amused but nodded.

"So what are Gryffindors good for?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Absolutely nothing except being impulsive idiots." Harry responded.

"But weren't you a Lion" Pug-Face asked, Harry refused to call her Pansy.

"Actually, I thought I should let you all know that the sorting hat originally wanted to put me here."There were gasps, which amused Harry to no end.

"But since Drakey here was being a bit of a prat to me I decided to not get put in the same house as him and so convinced the hat to put me in the Lion's Den." Harry said; the Slytherins looked awed and a bit cheated while Draco's face was slightly red.

"I was not a prat; you just failed to notice my clear awesomeness from the start." Draco spluttered indignantly.

"Oh come on Drakey, you know you were a little prat in first year, but your all grown up now right?" Harry cooed mockingly, he wiggled in Draco's lap; the other Slytherins looked on with amusement.

"Whatever, I thought we were talking about Weasel hunting?" Draco said to deflect the attention from himself. Harry's eyes lit up and he clapped gleefully, "Ooh, yes, those little rodents are going to get it good. I have a room full of Slytherins and one of you is bound to have a brilliant plan so let's start!" Harry said cheerfully.

They spent the next twenty minutes deciding on a fitting punishment but could find none until Draco suggested something.

"How about something similar to what Fake-Moody did to me last year? We turn the three into two weasels and a chipmunk." Draco said, Harry grinned evilly and added, "And since they hate Slytherin so much, and let's make them green and silver with animated snake tattoos on them!"

The others shivered at his slightly demented expression but nodded in agreement, the potion would be difficult but doable.

"Now that that's out of the way, where are you going to sleep?" Draco asked, Harry gave him a hurt look and said, "You don't want to share a bed with me Drakey? I knew you hated me!" he began to wail and the surrounding Slytherins laughed at Draco's alarmed expression.

"No, No, of course I don't hate you and of course you can share my bed." Draco relented, immediately Harry stopped wailing and upon seeming very smug, Draco realized he had been had and was promptly indignant.

"Oh come on Draco, you should have seen that coming a mile away." Blaise said, Harry smiled and nodded.

"You guys aren't what I thought Slytherins would be like in their common room." Harry commented.

"Did you really expect us to sit around and plan on how to take over the world?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, the image we project to the rest of the school is because they never give us a chance anyway, as soon as we are sorted into this house we are automatically branded as evil dark wizards." Daphne Greengrass added.

"The other three houses expect us to be evil and mean so we show them evil and mean, but here, away from all those expectations we can be ourselves. Having the war start up again doesn't help anything at all." Tracy Davis added, at the mention of the war all of them became silent.

"What's wrong, why'd you all fall silent?" Harry asked, he realized they didn't want to talk about it but a small part of him that was left over from the old Harry wanted to help.

"It's just that, none of us here want to join Voldemort and become Death Eaters, the Slytherins that did want to be branded like cattle, graduated last year. Most of our parents are pressuring and threatening us to become slaves and servants to that monster." Pug-Face suddenly spoke up, she had said nothing so far since he had sat on Draco.

Harry felt something niggle at the back of his mind until he had a full blown plan but would need a few days to set it up.

"Alright listen up fellow Snakes," Harry said suddenly from Draco's lap, where Draco was holding his hips, "I have an absolutely brilliant plan but I need help, a few days, and I need to ask a question." He finished, the Slytherins looked slightly worried but some nodded slowly.

"Okay, how many of you are willing to go against your parents?" He saw many alarmed looks and added, "Not like in a fight or anything, I mean go against their wishes, run away, that kind of thing." The alarmed looks disappeared and many Snakes appeared thoughtful.

"Draco, I need you to come with me for a while, depending on the outcome I'll explain." Harry said urgently, Draco nodded determinedly.

"Listen up, Draco and I will be leaving for a few hours, from now on you are all on high alert for anything. Never leave in groups lower than three people and stay away from the Lions and Dumbledore for now." Harry stood up and announced.

He grabbed Draco's hand and they ran from the common room, in the corridor Harry unshrunk his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak. He shushed Draco who looked to be about to ask a question and pulled him under the cloak before activating the Map.

"This is amazing, how did you make this?" Draco whispered in awe upon watching the map fill with lines of ink and names.

"I didn't, my father and three of his friends formed a pranking group called the Marauders. It was my father, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, and Pettigrew, they created this but I got it in my third year." Harry explained while his eyes roved over the map, he saw that all the Lions were still in their den, and Dumbledore was pacing in his office. Harry led Draco from the dungeons onto the main floor of the castle and they crept through the hallways until they made it without being caught to the Front doors.

The doors were already cracked so they slipped through and ran across the grounds not even caring that Hagrid saw their feet but chose not to comment on it, he had seen stranger during the Marauder era. Upon making it out of the Hogwarts grounds Harry turned to Draco, whose blonde hair was mussed and messy, but it looked good on him.

"Please tell me you can apparate?" Harry pleaded.

"Yeah sure, I can apparate us both. Where are going?" Draco asked.

"Apparate us to the front steps of Gringotts, hurry!" Harry answered.

Draco grabbed him in a hug and turned on the spot, Harry instantly felt as though he was being squeezed through a small tube but the feeling passed quickly.

They removed the cloak and saw that they were indeed on the steps of Gringotts; Harry pulled Draco inside the bank and rushed to an available teller.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter; this is Draco Malfoy we need to speak with someone about my vault urgently!" Harry said hurriedly, the goblin apparently understood the urgent tone and ushered them to a relatively large office with an old goblin sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, my name is Gorfolk and I am the Potter account manager, what can I do for you?" The goblin said. Harry and Draco shook the goblin's hand and sat down.

"I need to know how much is in my vault?" Harry asked, Draco stayed silent as his mind still tried to catch up to his body.

"Which vault are you referring to?"Gorfolk said.

"What do you mean? I only have the one, right?" Harry asked, he was handling the situation surprisingly well.

"Wrong, you actually have five vaults, not including your trust vault so I guess six all together. You have the trust vault, the Potter Family Vault, the Retori Family Vault, the Black Family Vault, The Evans Family Vault, and the Le Fay vault." Gorfolk listed, Harry didn't really worry about the name right now but he needed to know what he owned.

"Do I own any properties?" He asked.

"You own many around the world, including a castle on one of the Potter grounds." Gorfolk responded, Harry had kept his composer until then, it's not every day you learn that you own a castle.

'How much does he have in monetary terms?' Draco took over; Harry was still a bit out of it.

"Roughly around a few trillion galleons," Gorfolk said nonchalantly, the eyes of both Draco and Harry popped out of their heads. Draco was thinking about how the Malfoys didn't even own an eighteenth of that, and Harry was beginning to wonder how he never knew about his own money.

"Okay, Draco how much is the usual tuition for a year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"About 500 galleons, why do you want to know?" Draco replied.

"The Slytherins…." Harry hinted, he saw that Draco was still confused, Harry groaned in frustration.

"Draco, please catch up, I know you are blonde but please." Harry said mock-exasperatedly, Draco grumbled under his breath about stupid blonde jokes and evil brunettes.

"Anyway, I have a house full of Slytherins who need sanctuary, I have a castle, and I have enough money to send the entire current Slytherin House to Hogwarts until they graduate when….." Harry trailed off expectantly; he saw Draco's eyes light up.

"When their parents stop paying for Hogwarts and will probably disown them for going against Voldemort!" Draco finished. Harry clapped mockingly and ducked a swat from Draco, Gorfolk just watched on amusedly.

"Thank you Gorfolk, ok I need to employ a team of goblins to go and ward the castle thoroughly, and I need you to find a group of relatively young house-elves to clean the place up before the end of the next two weeks." Harry suddenly instructed.

"This is great; we need to get back to Hogwarts though." Draco said, Harry nodded and they said goodbye to the goblins before apparating back to just outside Hogwarts boundaries. Harry looked at the map and saw that Granger, Weasley, and Weaselette were in Dumbledore's office while the other Lions were scattered around the school.

He would have dismissed it as a normal occurrence except he noticed that they were positioned at all the secret entrances that could be used to get in and out of the school.

"We need the cloak, it seems as though Dumbledore has the Lions looking around the school, come on." Harry said, he pulled the cloak over them both and Harry couldn't help but hum the Mission Impossible theme song under his breath as they dodged many Gryffindors on their way to the Snake common room.

Draco has asked him about the song he was humming but didn't understand when Harry tried to explain muggle television.

"You know what, I'll just see if we can get a TV installed in the castle though I don't know how." Harry promised. They had a close call with the Weasley twins but they managed to make it to the Snake common room without getting caught, upon entering the common room all noise stopped.

"Are you going to quit with the spy bit now and tell us where the hell you disappeared to?" Blaise asked, the Snakes others nodded.

"Alright, call every Slytherin to the common room and we'll get this settled." Harry order, Draco sat back in his chair and Harry sat on his lap, the right way this time. Harry used some of his new dark veela magic and made it so if anyone in the room lied, they would glow red, and of course no one noticed.

Harry settled back against Draco's chest as the other Snakes bustled around, he was a bit startled when he felt a pair of soft lips on his neck, kissing him in just the right spot to elicit a quiet moan from him.

"Stop it Drake, we have business to handle." Harry said playfully, he couldn't stop another low moan from escaping as Draco slid his warm hands up the back of Harry's shirt, it felt as though he was leaving behind a trail of fire on his spine. That, combined with Draco kissing his throat, made Harry have to think thoughts of a naked Filch to keep him from getting a hard-on.

"Fine, but we will finish this later." Draco promised quietly in Harry's ear, Harry couldn't help but feel excited about 'later.'

But now the Slytherins were all gathered and looking at them expectantly. "We have a plan we think should work but you have to be willing to try. Going against Voldemort, going against your parents will not be easy, and you may even be disowned and cast out of your family, I need to know that you trust me to take care of you if that happens. Who is still willing to try to get away from Voldemort and not be a Death Eater in any way?" Harry began, the Snakes looked a little uncertain but they all raised a hand, there was no red light so the Snakes were telling the truth.

"Alright, I recently found out that I own a castle, yes a castle like this one, but not a school. Now, I am completely okay will all of you staying at the castle over breaks and the summer, should you decide to get away from your parents." Harry continued.

"But what about Hogwarts, how are we going to pay tuition?" Blaise asked.

"I was getting to that, you won't be paying," there were mutters, "I will." Harry finished, the Slytherins looked hopeful but unwilling to be let down.

"How will you pay for the whole house's tuition by yourself?" Theodore asked.

"I also recently learned that I own several trillion galleons so I'm sure that's enough to get you all through school, we'll worry about next year's first years when it begins." Harry said, there were awed stares but they didn't make Harry uncomfortable like they used to.

"You would really do all of that, for us, the evil slimy Slytherins?" Blaise asked incredulously, the others seemed to share his sentiment.

"Well yeah, you all obviously don't want this life and I wouldn't wish it on anyone except Voldemort, the Weasleys, and Dumbledore. I'm going to help you all even if it kills me." Harry stated firmly, it left no doubt in the minds of the snakes, Harry wouldn't know that in the future generations, younger Slytherins would no longer want to be like Dumbledore or Merlin, they would want to be like Harry Potter when they grew up.


End file.
